100 Days
by Kathampetlover
Summary: Applejack gets into a freak accident while bucking apples. The doctors say she has 100 days to live. She, along with her friends, try to make their last days together perfect. And Applejack has something to say to a certain pony. (Discontinued story...sorry)
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

Day 1: The Accident

The day had started out with clouds lightly scattered throughout the sky.  
><em>'What a great day to Applebuck!'<em> Applejack thought happily as a small smile appeared across her face, she really couldn't wait to get started.

With two empty baskets on her side, she trotted to an apple tree and set down the baskets. She kicked the tree and then waited for all the apples to fall. She then picked up the full baskets and threw the apples in the empty cart, where Big Mac was waiting to pull in a heavy load.  
>Applejack continued this process until the cart was full.<p>

"Alrighty Big Mac! Take 'em to the barn!" she called, grabbing her two empty baskets and traveled in back of the cart to get some more apple trees. She then heard a noise and looked to the back. The back door opened and before she knew it, she saw black.

* * *

><p>The sound of beeping welcomed her to the morning. Applejack slowly opened her eyes. Everything was fuzzy, so she blinked a couple times to focus onto a ceiling. She suddenly got confused as she moved her head to the left. Her eyes widened to see Rainbow Dash, looking out the window.<p>

"Rainbow?" she slowly spoke. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened as her head whipped to Applejack.

"Abljack!" (Applejack!) she smiled. Applejack looked to Rainbow confused. She was guessing she said her name.

"Did jyou ssay Abljack?!" (Did you say Applejack?!) Applejack looked to her right to see her other friends Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"Oh Abljack dear, jar jyou oklay?" (Oh Applejack dear, are you okay?) Rarity asked, moving closer to Applejack's bed.

"I...think so. Just, why are y'all talking funny?" Applejack questioned. All the girls looked to each other confused and worried.

"JI'll go to sa docser." (I'll go to the doctor) Fluttershy voiced, leaving the room. Around a minute or two, the doctor came in.

"Considering what Fluttashy said, she is dust espiriensing an after shock." (Considering what Fluttershy said, she is just experiencing an after shock.) Doctor, room that is not hers, friends looking to her worryingly, beeping; she knew where she was. She was in a hospital.  
>When she sprung up, a pain appeared in her head, she put her hoof up to her head and felt bandages.<p>

"Careful Applejack!" Rainbow cautioned, quickly helping Applejack slowly lay down.

"May I speak with you all outside so Miss Applejack may rest?" the doctor said, motioning everyone outside. They all went out to the hallway and the doctor closed the door behind himself.

"What is it doctor?" Twilight asked quietly.

"It's about Miss Applejack." the doctor started.

"What about Applejack?" Pinkie Pie quickly asked, bouncing a little in place.

"Well...it seems she is not going to live very long. We tried all we had, but her concussion is really severe." the doctor warned sadly.

"We-Well then how long does she have?" Rainbow Dash croaked, obviously trying to hold back her tears.

"We guess around a hundred days or so." the doctor claimed.

"A hundred days?!" Rarity repeated, tears starting to form.

"That's too soon." Twilight sobbed, letting a tear drop. Pinkie Pie stopped bouncing and her smile turned neutral. All the girls stared, some at the floor and some straight ahead. The doctor left them to check on another patient.

"Come on girls!" Rainbow Dash started strongly. "Let's stay strong for Applejack." The girls looked up to her.

"Rainbow Dash is right. Let's get through this together." Twilight stated, letting one last tear drop. She levitated a tissue to dry her cheeks and Rarity did the same. Twilight levitated other tissues to the other girls and then they all looked at each other. They were determined to make these last days the most perfect of them all.

"When will Applejack know?" Rainbow Dash asked before the girls went back into the room. The girls went quiet, looking to each other. Rainbow was right, Applejack needs to know about this as well.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her." Twilight proposed softly.

"Well, that's not fair to her!" Rainbow Dash announced.

"Yes, but then maybe she will live her life to the fullest if she doesn't know." Rarity spoke, pondering what they should do.

"But if she does know, then maybe she will do all she wants in her last days. But then if that happens, she might not want to do anything, or might try to just hang around us. If we don't tell her, she'll live life normally and never get to do the things that she possibly wanted to do!" Pinkie Pie rambled.

"Um...I believe we should...um...tell her." Fluttershy put in. The girls looked to each other in agreement that they were going to tell Applejack.

"Let's just not tell her today. She just woke up, so she might not want to hear it." Twilight said and again, the girls agreed. They then stepped into the room to find Applejack asleep. The girls smiled and sat down in the seats. The day was filled with talking, eating, for Applejack mostly, and some card games until the end of visitor hours. The doctor shooed them out as each of the girls said their goodbyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital Blues

Day 2 - Hospital Blues

It was a bright afternoon when all the girls gathered to wait outside the hospital doors. The hospital opens to visitors in a few minutes and the girls did not want to miss a single second with Applejack. They hoped to tell her about her minimal days alive, but they worried if they should tell her. They had this conversation this morning and again Rainbow Dash said it wasn't fair for Applejack not to know. The girls couldn't tell what was right or wrong, but they were going to make sure to ask the doctor what to do.

The clock struck nine times for 9 am and the sound of unlocking doors made the girls come back into the presence. They pranced in and signed the visitor clipboard. The girls then trotted into the elevator going up to the second floor, then walked to Applejack's room. They silently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Applejack's voice ever so silent, almost like she just woke up. Twilight opened the door and they entered the room and pulled up chairs to the bed where Applejack was laying.

"Hey Applejack. How are you feeling?" Twilight asked.

Applejack shrugged in response, "Eh, 'could be better." The girls looked to her in question, even though she is the Element of Honesty, she still has her very little lies. They shook it off anyways and started thinking of what to do.

"So, what do y'all want ta do?" Applejack then asked, sitting up on the bed. At this moment it was hard for each girl to speak. They desperately wanted to tell Applejack, but was it right or wrong to do so? The doctor didn't come in yet and they wanted to ask. Hopefully he will come.

"What about Crazy Hooves? We didn't play that in like forever! I mean it was just yesterday..but it still was forever!" (Crazy Eights) Pinkie Pie suggested happily. They all nodded and decided to play a couple rounds until they heard a knock and turned to the doctor.

"Oh, doctor!" Twilight exclaimed, somewhat sad since she wanted to wait a little longer. She sighed and set down her cards face down. "May we talk to you outside?" she said, and the others went outside. Rainbow Dash decided to stay with Applejack and talk. The door closed and Applejack sighed.

"What's going on..." she said almost in question.

"N-nothing is...Just they wanted to see when you would be released from the hospital." Rainbow Dash lied.

"I hope it's soon." Applejack stated, obviously not knowing Rainbow lied. Rainbow Dash looked to her and smiled.

"I'm sure it will." Rainbow reassured her, unknowing if she was right. She wanted to spend time outside of the hospital with her cowpony friend.

Applejack smiled in response, happily thinking when she would be out to spend time with her friends. Especially her athletic pony friend. She just couldn't wait to run around in her field and kick a tree. The feeling when freshly bucked apples fill up buckets. The sound of the door opening had Applejack come back to the present.

"Applejack...We have something to tell you." Twilight cautioned, it looked like something was troubling them.

"What is it?" Applejack asked, slightly tilting her head to the side.

A small grin forms as Pinkie Pie started jumping, "You're getting out tomorrow!" she exclaimed, "And I'm going to host a 'Welcome Home' party for you!"

Applejack smiled, "Well that's mighty fine of you Pinkie, to do that." and excitement then overcame her thanks. "Wait, I'm getting out of the hospital tomorrow?!"

The girls smiled and nodded. "That's right, Applejack dear. You're getting out of this dreadful hospital and coming with us. Maybe we will go to the spa." Rarity advised gleefully.

Applejack's face warped, advising what she was going to say already, "Rarity...spas aren't my bucket full of apples." Just thinking of spas made her cringe as well as Rainbow. She looked over to Twilight, who was quiet ever since she talked, but her face was blank. It was like something was bothering her. "Hold on here, what's goin' on with ya, Twilight? It seems like something's tha matter." AJ said, worryingly.

Twilight looked to her and forced a smile, "It's nothing, Applejack. Really." Twilight was worried about telling her tomorrow. She would be so happy and just telling her that she'll have 97 days, around, to live could be the most heart-breaking moment she ever would see.

"Alrighy. If ya say so Twilight. But it seems somethin's a botherin' ya." Applejack shrugged it off. She couldn't wait until she can buck some apples. Twilight's face merged to a worried look. Something wasn't right; Applejack, the Element of Honesty, will leave them...In around 100 days. Why'd it have to be so close?! She just couldn't take it. This is the most stressful thing she came across since a big test back in magic school, or maybe defeating Nightmare Moon alone; or fighting Discord and watching her friends become something they weren't. Or maybe even watching her filly sitter defend the Crystal Empire. Heck, she didn't know anymore!

Fluttershy, who was as quiet as ever, grinned watching her friends joy over Applejack coming out. The question she had for herself was if she could take it. Her friend was going to leave her and her friends. She didn't know if she could take it, but she wanted to stay strong for her friend.

Rarity was planning a small spa treatment, knowing Applejack didn't like them, but it was still something for them to do together. She worried though. After Applejack left, she couldn't make her dresses anymore. It was, out of the most worst possible things, the worst possible thing!

Pinkie Pie, who was still smiling and bouncing in place, was planning everything for the Welcome Home party. She was thinking of planning on a cowpony theme for her orange cowpony friend. Maybe some apple shaped balloons and some apple pie. She almost squealed at how much fun it will be!

The last of the group, Rainbow Dash, was smiling and laughing. She never wanted this to end. She wanted to stay with her friend every second she could. I guess that could explain why she was the Element of Loyalty. The one thing she wanted was to maybe embrace her orange colored friend...or possibly kiss her. Wait, **kiss** her?! She lightly blushed at the thought of being AJ's marefriend. She already knew she was a fillyfooler...but was Applejack? She didn't even know if AJ liked girls...even her in that way.

The orange pony, Applejack, did not think of anything wrong with what was going on. She had no idea she was going to leave her friends... Her mind was wondering, thinking about what the party, that Pinkie Pie was hosting, would look like. She always had her surprises. Then there was some more applebucking she just couldn't wait for! And there was her cyan blue, rainbow colored mane, friend Rainbow Dash. She blushed lightly thinking about hugging her...or kissing her. Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Kiss_ her?! She never had these types of feelings...did she? Well, she felt warm whenever she was around Rainbow...so that could mean she was a 'fillyfooler'. She knew Rainbow was one, but did she like her the way she felt?

The hours past though, mostly through excessive happy feelings about the party and Applejack leaving, and soon the visiting hours were done. The girls said goodbye to the orange pony and left her all happy and ready for her to leave the hospital.


End file.
